


Life Form Lock

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anthromorph, Frottage, Furry, M/M, Male Solo, Mpreg, Xenophilia, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben changes into a revonnahgander, much to Rook’s surprise and to make things worse it’s mating season, and Ben can’t change back till it’s over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revonnahgander unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1

Ben and Rook were at Mr. Smoothie, they were taking a break from patrol as things appeared calm. The brunette was playing with his omnitrix. “Ben are you sure you should be fidgeting with the omnitrix, remember the randomizer incident?”

“I’m not fidgeting, besides I’m not under functions, I’m in the coding system trying to see if I can access new aliens, it’s been awhile since I got a new guy.”

“I see,” he looked and saw there order was up. “I will fetch us our smoothies.”

Ben turned the dial a few times and a new batch of aliens appeared. “Oh wait is that, I gotta try this!” he slaps the watch and changes.

Rook came over with the two smoothies in hand. “Hey Rook how do I look?” he opened his eyes and what he saw he prayed would never leave his mind. Ben was a revonnahgander, he was a little taller but still shorter than himself, and he had black hair nicely quaffed, instead of golden eyes he had emerald eyes. His attire consisted of an omnitrix collar around his neck, he was wearing skin tight black body suit, with thin green armor over his arms and legs, he had a green and white belt that circled his waist, and green and white boots.

He crushed the drinks in his hands causing the juice to shoot up and splash all over him. “Rook why did you do that?!” he raced over with napkins. Rook was frozen in place as his instincts began to surface.

Before him was a beautiful unmarked revonnahgander, his scent was sweet, his body sexy, his eyes mesmerizing, and it was Ben. All this was making it very difficult for him to control himself.

Ben started wiping off his armor, but there was still some on the male’s face. “What a waste of a good smoothie.” He looked at Rook and without thinking he leaned forward and licked some of his smoothie off Rook’s face. “Hmm yummy!” he purred.

Rook tensed up and Ben pulled back in shock. “Uh Rook sorry I don’t know what came over me.” The taller male grabbed him and pinned him against the table. He growled and nuzzled Ben’s cheek. “Rook?” he whimpered feeling himself enjoy the dominant touch.

“Mine!” he growled, his hands ran along his body.

The feelings and instincts were racing through him, it scared Ben and he began to freak out. “Please stop Rook.” He had tears in his eyes, and it helped him snap out of his daze.

He pulled back from Ben, despite every instinct not to. “Perhaps you should change back, for your own protection.”

Ben wanted to say that “You’d never hurt me” but the feeling he had inside told him that Rook wasn’t gonna hurt him but do something he may regret. “Yeah your right,” he tried to change but the omnitrix did not respond. “Omnitrix override code 10”

“Unable to access command, mating season priority 1.” the mechanical voice responded. Ben and Rook blushed.

“Mating Season!!!” the hero gasped.

‘I see, Ben and I would be prime mating ages, he would make a fine mate.’ Rook thought, but quickly shook those thoughts away. ‘What am I thinking, Ben does not have such feelings for me. It would be wrong to act on such desires for him, just cause it is mating season.’

“We should go see Magister Tennyson and call Azmuth.”

“Yeah, are you gonna be okay?” the way Ben looked at him, made the boy look so cute. Rook gulped, and he nodded.

“Yes I will be.” They went to his truck. ‘When I joined the plumbers, and came to earth I did not think I had to worry about mating season. As much as I love Ben my instincts would never force me on him, but now…’ he looked at Ben, who was staring out the window. ‘I do not want him to hate me, but I am afraid I will try to claim him as mine and he will hate me.’

They made it to plumbers HQ, and Azmuth was contacted. They didn’t think he would show up let alone so fast. He looked at Ben, who seemed on edge, and noticed the distance Rook was keeping from him.

“So you activated the revonnahgander dna huh? This time of year is mating season.”

“Yeah we get that can you fix it.”

“I’m afraid I can’t, the mating function won’t end until…”

“Until?” he asked, hoping this wasn’t going where he thought this was going.

“Until you have sex, and carry children.” Ben fainted.

“Ben!!”

To be continued…


	2. Power of the Omnitrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Power of the Omnitrix

As Ben was unconscious a vision played in his mind. Rook was kissing him and touching him, his lips felt hot and his touch felt so good. Bringing purrs and moans from his lips. He pulled away and growled. “Now that you are a revonnahgander you are mine.”

Ben pushed him. “Just cause I’m a revonnahgander?” The dream Rook didn’t respond, he could hear his name being called and the dream faded away. He opened his eyes to see his grandfather.

“Are you okay son?”

“Yeah, I’m fine though I had a weird dream that I was turned into a revonnahgander and I couldn’t change back, and Azmuth said I had to have sex and carry children. That’s crazy right?” he laughed, but Max held a serious look.

“That was not a dream young Ben Tennyson.” Azmuth came up to him.

“But I’m a guy, guys can’t have children!” he said, his voice rising.

“Now Ben you should know better, you’ve already had children through the omnitrix.” He said with a knowing smirk.

“What?!” his grandfather gasped.

“WHAT?!” his partner shouted. Ben turned to look at him, he was leaning against the wall. He seemed to be keeping his distance, his features turned to one of shock. “Why did you not tell me you were a mother already? Who was the father?” he tried to hold back his growl, but his possessive nature was coming out.

“Hey Mr. I Read Your File! I’m still a virgin, I just somehow got pregnant because of Big Chill.”

“As I have said, the omnitrix was made to help rebuild should a species go extinct. Regardless of gender the omnitrix has already modified your body so you have the potential to carry children.”

“No way that’s not possible!”

“Maybe not for a normal human, but there are plenty of alien species where the male gets pregnant, I incorporated that feature into it.” he explained and Ben felt like he was going to faint again.

“Oh man my head hurts.” He rubbed his temples.

“Please Azmuth, Ben is too young to be having children. There must be something you can do?” Max asked, but the alien shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but if Ben ever wants to return to normal he has to mate and carry children.”

“What if I just wait till the mating season is over won’t that turn off the override?”

“Ben that will not be possible,” they turned to look at Rook. “In my species there is an alpha and a beta, for an alpha mating season can pass without too much trouble, but for a beta especially an unmarked one it is difficult.”

“Rook please tell me, what happens if I don’t mate?”

“You will go crazy, your body will crave the touch from anyone to satisfy the urge to mate. It will release a pheromone to draw the strongest males to you.”

“Please Rook, I’m sure your people have developed some kind of way to go through the mating cycle without taking a mate.”

“Well yes, they have developed a medicine betas can take. However taking Ben to Revonnah would be bad, just because he takes the medicine does not mean he would not be found desirable by others. Ben would be a prize on my homeworld.” The young hero blushed, feeling Rook’s gaze on him. “Alphas seeking to claim you could challenge you or myself for the rights to make you their own.”

“Ben what do you want to do?” Max asked his grandson.

‘I want Rook to mate me, but not if he’s doing out of some instinct.’ He thought, as he weighed his options. The thought of someone other than Rook touching him made him feel sick. “I don’t know, I need to think.” He said, and he looked to his grandpa and Azmuth. “Can I talk to Rook alone?”

“Sure son we will just be outside.” The two left, leaving the boys alone, and the room was filled with awkward silence.

Ben who had been placed in a bed after he had fainted, fisted the sheets as he took a deep breath. “Rook please come closer.”

“I do not think it is wise, I am an alpha and you are a beta alone something could happen.” He didn’t want to hurt Ben.

“You never had such a problem when I was human.” He said, venom forming on his words.

“Well yes but that was then and now you are…”

“Don’t say it!” he snapped, shocking Rook and himself at the hurt in his voice. “Please Rook, I want to talk to you as my partner and one who I trust please.”

Rook took a deep breath and sat down next to Ben. ‘He is so beautiful and cute!’ he quickly shook his head of such thoughts and focused.

“I don’t want anyone else to touch me, and I don’t want to go crazy and do it with some random guy I don’t know.” The larger male stayed quiet and listened to his partners words. “It’s scary thinking I could have a child, but at the same time if it’s with someone I cared about I don’t think it would be bad. So…” ‘Even though it hurts.’ “Even though you only like me as a Revonnahgander would you mate with me, and be the father of our child.”

Ben was in tears. He had feelings for Rook, but he still believed Rook only liked him as he was now. He felt like it was the Looma Attea catfight all over again.

“Ben that is enough!” he snapped, he cupped Ben’s cheek and brushed away some tears with his thumb. “I am not the kind of man to fall for someone on appearance alone, if you do not wish to mate I will fly to Revonnah and try to get the medicine back to you in time.”

He looked at his partner, his golden eyes he never noticed before could be so powerful and sexy. “Ben I do not want you to force yourself to mate me just because of our instincts, I care about you. No more than that I love you, and as much as it would be an honor and a joy to be the father of your child if your heart is not in it, we both would end up unhappy.”

Rook looked so sad, but he saw no lie in the other’s eyes. “You love me?”

He blushed. “Yes I hid my feelings, I read that male couplings were not as accepted on earth as they were in other alien societies so I feared if I told you, you might hate me.”

“So you had feelings for me, before I turned into a revonnahgander?”

“Yes, and I was happy being your partner. I did not think you would return my feelings, so I hid them away and took the joy of being by your side. Now that you are a revonnahgander though my instincts are not letting me repress my desires for you, your body and scent it is calling out to me. I have been trying to stay away so I would not break this precious bond we have shared.”

Ben placed a hand on Rook’s and smiled. “You idiot, all this time and you never told me, and here I thought you only liked me because I looked like this.”

“No! Believe me Ben, my feelings for you have existed long before I met you, as what you humans call a crush. But my time since meeting you, my feelings have only grown.”

“Well that’s good then, cause I’ve had feelings for you to Rook.” Rook stared at him in shock, his worry leaving his eyes and filling with joy. “I’m not gonna lie, when you told Kevin that you thought Gwen was attractive in human terms I thought that meant you never would have liked me. A small part of me when I saw the revonnahgander dna thought I could turn your head but I never expected this to happen.”

Rook couldn’t help but chuckle. “So your saying if we had spoken clearly to each other, instead of trying to hide it we could have been together before now.”

“Yeah, your right.” The two started laughing, all their fears and worries being blown away by the winds of laughter.

The laughter died down and the two smiled at each other. “Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, it would be an honor if you would accept me as your alpha, and father to your children.”

“Rook Blonko, I accept nothing would make me happier.” No sooner had those words been spoken did Rook seal Ben’s lips with a kiss. This one was loving and passionate, yet a little hungry as the male’s tongue began caressing his lips.

Ben moaned, allowing the other’s tongue to slip inside. Their unique tongue’s met as Rook covered Ben’s body with his own. The kiss broke for air, and the hero was left panting as his partner licked his lips. “Lovely.” He purred and swooped down for another attack this time going for his neck, he managed to maneuver the omnitrix collar enough to start kissing his neck.

“Ah-hah!” he gasped, his body bucking up with pleasure. Rook growled with desire and he bit Ben’s neck. “ROOK!” he cried out in pleasure. His hand accidently knocked over something.

Meanwhile…

Max and Azmuth were waiting outside. “It’s quiet in there.”

“No need to worry they will be fine.”

“ROOK!” (Crash)

“Of course I could be wrong!” the two rushed in to find Ben pinned to the bed with Rook on top of him.

“It’s um not what it looks like.”

“Ben Tennyson, good luck.” Azmuth teleported away. “Rook, Ben, explain now!”

To be continued


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 3 Family

Ben and Rook were sitting side by side, with Max pacing before them. “Magister Tennyson, please me and Ben care a lot about each other.”

“I have had feelings for Rook for a while.”

“That does not mean you two can just jump into bed together.” He snaps, he sighs realizing that it was more than just hormones at work here. “I do not mind you two having a relationship, I do however have a problem with you two having sex when you are so young.”

“But Grandpa, it is mating season, we’ll need to mate eventually.” Despite his words Max does not seemed pleased.

“Magister Tennyson, mating season will last a few months, I will happily court Ben until the time is right.” He says, and bows to the elder male.

“Alright alright, look Rook you take Ben home and I’ll call ahead to let his parents know the situation.”

“Oh crap mom and dad, how on earth are they gonna react to this.” Rook gulped, Max was scary enough, and he had seen movies on over protective fathers and something to do with shot guns. “Rook?” his beta looked at him, he had been shaking. Ben took hold of his hand, and that helped calm him down. “Listen I’ll talk to my parents alone.”

“No, if I am to be your alpha I must stay by your side.” He squeezed Ben’s hand back. Max noticed this, and in the way they looked at each other it wasn’t lustful there was true emotion behind it.

“Alright Ben, you’ll need to report in first thing in the morning for retraining.”

“But Why Grandpa, I’m still Ben 10, I’m a hero.”

“No you are now restricted to one alien, an alien you have never been before. You’ll need better training or you can get hurt.”

“But…”

“No buts Ben, I’m tempted to pull both you and Rook from active duty.” That shut Ben up and he left to make the call.

“Do not worry Ben, I will be your sparring partner and I can help get you used to your new body.”

“Oh will you,” he purred, alerting him that what he said had a double meaning. “I’ll put myself in your hands Tiger.” He wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Tiger?” his beta blushed.

“Your stripes, they reminded me of a tiger and I thought it was kinda sexy.”

“Okay, my little Kitten.” He purred back and kissed Ben. 

The two laughed, and got up. Ben walked ahead of Rook, and the larger kept starring at his firm rear. He let out a pleased growl and the smaller blushed. “Rook did you always stare at my ass before?”

“Yes, but you never wore such tight pants before.”

“Well I’ll remember that after I change back.” He couldn’t help but smile. ‘He’s so honest, but it’s cute.’

Ben and Rook drove to his house, and his parents were already outside waiting. “So this is the male who wants to fuck our little boy.” Rook gulped.

“Come inside you to.”

His mom hugs him. “Oh Ben look at you, my little boy is all cute and furry.” She hugs and pets him.

“Mom it’s only temporary, once mating season is over, I’ll be able to go back to normal.”

“You mean after this brat fucks you and breeds you.” He blushed and looked away.

“Yeah…something like that.”

“Please sir, I love your son. I could never hurt him.”

“He is my only child, I worry about him every time he leaves the house. So forgive me if I just don’t take your word.”

“Please dad calm down.”

“How am I supposed to calm down, when this boy plans to knock you up.” He glares at Rook. “Do you understand why I am upset?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then stay away from my son.”

“Dad!” his beta moved away from his mother. “Look, Rook has had my back for a long time now. He cares about me, and truly loves me. I couldn’t ask for a better mate.”

“I am sorry sir. I will remain at his side, I will protect him and our future children.” Ben’s dad stood up. He walked over to Rook, but the revonnahgander stood his ground.

He patted him on the shoulder. “Now that’s what I want to hear, welcome to the family Rook Blonko.” He pulled him into an embrace. “If you ever make my son cry there won’t be a piece of you left to throw into the null void.” He whispered into his ear.

‘The movies were right…’ he thought. Ben’s mother comes up to him and gives him a hug to.

“If you betray my son, there isn’t a place you can hide in any universe.”

‘Earth mothers are equally scary.’ He thinks and the two parents went off, leaving the two alone.

“Whoo that could have gone worse.” His beta sat down next to Rook. He rested his head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

“Ben please know this, I will never hurt or betray you, if it was not mating season I would want us to take our time.” The smaller revonnahgander holds his hand.

“I know that now, Rook I am happy. Let’s take as much time as we can, let’s go on a date tomorrow.”

“That sounds perfect, after training of course.”

“Still by the book, glad to see the mating cycle hasn’t changed you too much.” He moves to get up, but Rook pulls him into his lap. Ben gasps as he feels Rook’s hard on.

Rook nibbles on his neck, going after the same spot that made Ben moan before. “Ben it takes a lot to keep myself in control, I want to mark you, take you, claim you.”

“Ahh!” the boy moans, and grinds back into Rook’s hardness. “I can tell.”

“However I am a man of my word, so I will not do such things until you are ready.”

“Thank you, and even if we don’t go all the way I know a few ways to help relieve stress.” He rolls around in his lap pressing his own hardness against his alpha. “If you don’t mind.” He nibbles on Rook’s ear and grinds his arousal against his future mate.

“Ben!” he moans softly. The two are flushed and panting as Ben continued to grind their arousals together. Rook’s hands come around to grab his ass, he firmly squeezed his plump rear.

“Rook!” the two cum together, their seed spilling into their undergarments.

“Wow!” he panted out, and he pulled Ben into a kiss. He moans into the other’s mouth, and the two make out a few minutes before Ben is allowed to respond.

“Yeah, I’d ask ya to stay but I don’t think my parents are ready for my boyfriend sleeping in my room.”

“Boyfriend?” he asked, not understanding the term, he knew friend, but he thought they were more than that.

“Well yeah, we are dating that makes us boyfriends.”

“Oh I see,” he said now happily. He hugged his chosen mate and the two parted. “Good night Ben.” He kisses Ben on the cheek, and leaves for the night.

“Night Rook.” he waved his boyfriend off and went to go clean up. ‘Hmm I wonder?’ he removed his clothes to examine his new body. He took a look at his new crotch, he had blue fur crowning his crotch and blue furry balls, black stripes on his hips running towards his crotch. His cock was human in shape but was much thicker than his human one. ‘And if I’m a beta Rook’s probably even bigger.’ He suddenly moans as a heat races through him.

His insides started twitching. ‘Calm down Ben, calm down don’t lose it.’ He took a cold shower to help. With that he went to bed.

To be continued


	4. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 4 Training

Ben had to report to the plumber’s base. Since he was stuck in this form with access to no other aliens he needed to get used to this new body. He certainly was a lot more flexible and nimble. He arrived at the base with a smile, though lots of plumber guys kept staring at Ben.

‘Okay, this is a little weird.’ He thought and then a guy came up to him. “Ben, would you like to go for smoothies?” the guy was blushing.

“Um no thanks, I got plans.” He tried to move around him.

“Well how about tomorrow?” the guy says and the unease rose up.

“Well I…” he stammered, thankfully Rook showed up. “He has plans with me.” He wrapped an arm around Ben, and the guy backed off. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” He lifted the boy up and kissed him. The boy purred, his eyes closing and his hands came around his neck.

“Alright you two break it up. We have a long day ahead.” Grandpa Max separated them, and led them to the training room.

“Ben I have a gift for you.” He handed over a wrapped item.

“A gift? Why not that I’m not happy.” He took the item.

“As your alpha it is my right and privilege to get you gifts, though this one is more practical.” He said happily. Ben opened the gift and gasped seeing a proto-tool, it was different from Rook’s and looked modified.

“Rook…did you…” he caressed the tool.

“I got this for you, it is not as advanced as mine but I modified it myself.” Ben hugged the weapon to his chest. “Do you like it?”

“I love it, thank you Rook.”

They went to the training room, where Blukic and Driba were manning a console. “Ready when you are!” he says, and they pressed a button. In seconds various bots sprang up and began firing on Ben. Ben began dodging the laser blasts, set on stun of course.

Rook watched his love dodge the laser blasts. He was beautiful, the body and instincts of a revonnahgander were coming out in spades. He had quick reflexes, he made a fine fighter.

Deciding he had enough running and dodging he used the proto-tool. He turned it into a blaster, and began to open fire blasting the bots. ‘This is amazing,’ he thought. ‘My eyes catch every movement, my body feels light as a feather.’ Changing the blaster into a blade, he rushed forward and slashed the last bot. “Is that all you got?”

With that kind of challenge of course they would raise the danger level. They hit the start button and bigger robots showed up. They attacked Ben, and he dodged them with a smirk on his lips. He used the blade to block their attacks.

Rook wasn’t so mesmerized this time, as the urge to protect reared it’s head. He tapped against his arm as he fought the urge to jump in and smash the robots that dared attack his love. Still Ben showed his skill and ended beating the bots, and Rook breathed a sigh of relief.

“I think that is enough for today.” The revonnahgander said.

“What no way Rook, I’m ready for more, how about me and you?” he said taking a fighting stance.

“A spar? Well that sounds interesting, and it would give me a chance to teach you Revonnah Kai.” He joined Ben and took a fighting stance. The two began to fight, exchanging blows only to have them blocked. “You are quite skilled.” He complimented and knocked his future mate back.

“Well I did take self-defense classes, I may not be a black belt but I can hold my own!” he caught his partner’s punch and flipped him. Rook corrected himself and landed, skidding across the floor. He looked up panting, when their eyes met they smirked.

They went at it again, dealing blow for blow. After about two hours Rook changed tactics, and tried to pin his beloved to the ground, he resorted into a spring tackle. Landing ontop of Ben he leaned down and gave a growl. “Submit!”

The two were breathing heavy, but to excited to feel exhaustion. “No way!” his legs came up and he managed to knock Rook away. “Catch me if you can!” he sprinted off, and Rook gave chase, Ben’s ass enticing his primal side.

Max rubbed his temples. “So much for training, that might as well have been a mating dance.”

“Still revonnahganders are quite strong, Ben will be fine, and he’s got Rook to protect him.” Blukic said.

“He does not, he can protect himself!” this led into a back and forth of “Does not” and “Does so”. Max sighed, though a small part of him was curious to see what his great grandchildren were gonna look like.

To be continued

Chap 5 Chase Preview

Rook chases Ben, being thrilled by the chase Ben was in for a surprise when he is caught. While Rook learns why Ben is skilled with his new proto-tool.

End Preview


	5. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 5 Chase

Ben was so happy, if he had a tail it’d be swishing. Something inside him said this would be fun, and it was! He could feel the wind race across his fur as he ran through the halls and as he dashed between plumbers; all the while he felt Rook was following him, chasing him…no…hunting him.

It was exciting, as curious as he was to see what Rook would do to him when he finally caught him, but he was too happy to let this end. Rook was feeling the same way, as much as he wanted to catch his kitten, he was enjoying the thrill of the hunt.

“Can’t catch me, can’t catch me!” Ben laughed flipping through the air, he jumped over a plumber and dashed down a hall.

‘He looks so happy.’ Blonko thought with a smirk. ‘Time to make him even happier.’ He turned up the speed.

Ben had run about but had gotten lost, and wound up in a dead end. “Crap!”

“Caught you!” his alpha purred.

“Not yet!” He was letting his competitive side show, he rushed at Rook but this was his downfall. He was caught and quickly pinned against the wall.

“Submit Kitten.” He purred, looking deep into his emerald eyes. Ben blushed, his heart was racing.

“You caught me Tiger, what are you gonna do with me?” Rook smirked, and descended upon him, claiming his lips. They closed their eyes in bliss, as the kiss deepened and their tongues met.

They moaned, and Rook’s hands slid from his wrists down his body, this allowed Ben to wrap his arms around his neck. The kiss was so powerful only breaking for air, but Rook wasn’t done he maneuvered the omnitrix collar so he could nip at his neck. “Ah Rook,” his alpha pressed harder against him.

Ben could feel his arousal and it only excited him more. Then the sound of whirring and he looked up and saw a camera. “Ah Rook stop!” he gasped, Rook instead growled.

“Mine!” he ground his hips making their arousals brush against each other.

“Rook!” he growled, his alpha seemed intent on stripping him. “Damn it!” he grabbed his proto tool and blasted the camera. ‘I’m gonna pay for that!’ Rook blinked in surprise.

“Oh,” he pulled back blushing. “Forgive me.”

“It’s fine, I just didn’t want whoever was in the control room to see me naked.”

“Yes that is my privilege.” He nuzzled the male’s cheek. “Though I am impressed how are you so good with the proto-tool?” he continues his attack from before.

“I ah um you see…” his beta mutters. “I uh ah you see, I’m really observant and I’ve been ah watching you and how you fight and ah I’ve always thought you were cool.” He says between moans.

Rook had learned that “cool” didn’t always mean temperature, he smiled. “I love you.” He purrs.

“I love you to.” He purrs back, Rook scoops him up and the two cuddle letting out happy purring noises. “Shall we continue somewhere more private, I wish to take care of your need?”

“You did catch me after all, it’d be wrong to leave you without some form of prize.” He almost squeaked when he was lifted up, and got carried bridal style to Rook’s room.

“You honor me Kitten.” Rook begins to strip off Ben’s tight clothing revealing his furry body. His hard cock sprang up and bobbed in the air.

“Rook?” his beta panted out, his intended mate was looking at him so intensely. Rook didn’t respond he was too focused on the beautiful creature before him. He kissed his lips, then slowly moved down kissing down his very responsive body.

He finally reached his cock and took in his delicious scent. Blonko consumed his cock in one go, and enjoyed the taste as much as he enjoyed Ben’s cry of pleasure. The boy’s hips bucked off the bed, and Rook greedily started bobbing his head, slurping and sucking on his shaft. With each pull back he licked the male’s head, his fantastic tongue caressing his slit.

Ben was so high right now, his pre spilled from his manhood only to be licked up. “Ah Rook please gonna cum!” he cried as he fisted the male’s sheets. It wasn’t just his love’s talented mouth but his scent was all over the room, his new senses allowed him to take it all in and he was loving it.

Rook felt his manhood twitch, and soon his semen was pouring into his mouth. ‘So delicious!’ he didn’t waste a drop, when he finished cumming and Rook cleaned him off before pulling up.

Ben’s eyes were sparkling from his orgasm. ‘Best let him relax I will take care of myself in the shower.’ He was about to move off the bed when Ben stopped him. “I want to taste it.”

“Really?” the beta nods, and Rook smiles, he gets up but not to leave. His pants are dropped and his massive dick springs up.

“So big!” Ben says in amazement, his hand comes up to caress his rod, it was a lot thicker than his own and had him beat by an inch. He took a whiff, and the scent of his arousal made him moan.

Rook let him play, happy he approved of him in this way. Ben nuzzles him, sniffs him and licks him, all while fondling his heavy balls. “My alpha,” he purrs and nuzzles his balls, giving them a kiss before licking up his manhood. “My Rook!” he shows great skill as he consumed Rook’s cock.

“Oh!!!” he moans, he reaches down and caresses Ben’s head. His love seems to enjoy it as he purrs sending intense vibrations through his rod. Ben sucks him, bobbing his head up and down. “Ben gonna cum!” he loses control and actually fucks Ben’s mouth, he thrusts in and out his balls smacking his chin.

Ben relaxed his throat and took his lover’s release. He got to swallow the first 5 spurts, then Rook pulled out and sprayed the rest of his cum over Ben’s face. “Ah!” he gasped as the smelly cum covered him. “Rook?!” he growled in surprise.

“Forgive me love, I wished to scent mark you. It will help shield your pheromones.” He knew Ben would smell like him at least for a week. The boy pouted, and the older revonnahgander couldn’t decide if the boy was cute or sexy like this. He settled on kissing him.

“At least give me warning if you’re gonna do that.” Ben started cleaning himself, trying not to waste a drop.

“I promise, shall we take a nap before our date.” Rook wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close.

“Yeah…” he pulled away from him for a second, and then smiled as he saw what Ben was doing. The hero moved about bunching up the bed sheets and forming what appeared to be a small nest. When finished he curled up against his alpha.

After their nap the two would have their first date.

To be continued

Prev Chap 6 Bad Date

Rook takes Ben out for a date and runs into some trouble as aliens try to kidnap Ben.

End Preview


	6. Bad Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 6 Bad Date

Rook was the first to awaken, he was very pleased to feel the warmth and weight of his beta pressed into his side. He never thought he'd have this, but it was always Ben in his fantasy. While this form was very appealing he couldn't wait to look down at human Ben's brown hair as he rested his head against his chest. 'For now I will enjoy and take care of you in this form, until we are reunited my beloved.' he leaned down and kissed the top of Ben's head.

Ben cutely nuzzled his chest, letting out a happy purr. “Come on Kitten, wake up we have a date to get to.”

“Nooooo, comfy.” he wrapped his arms around Rook. The larger revonahhgander smirked and quickly rolled over trapping Ben beneath him with a gasp.

“Now Kitten I have big plans for us tonight.” When Ben still didn't rise he remembered a tactic Gwen mentioned would get Ben up in no time. “Alright then!” his hands found Ben's sides and he began tickling him.

“Ahahahahahahahhahahah Rook quit it ahahahahahah ok okay I'm up I'm up!”

“Good,” he kissed the smaller male. His laughter turned into a moan and he kissed his alpha back. “We do really need to get up love.”

“I am up, was there something about a date.” he grinned and his eyes sparkled. They freshened up and got dressed, Ben in his black skin tight body suit, but now was wearing a green jacket and dark green shorts, and he put on the white boots and gloves and belt and he attached the proto-tool to his belt. Rook was wow, out of the armor, he was wearing a black jacket, and a pair of fingerless gloves. He wore a dark blue undershirt and nice black pants, and he wore a belt that Ben recognized would have him in his armor in less than a second hey it was a start. “Do I look alright?”

“You look hot.” Again Rook understood having spent time with Ben long enough to know he wasn't talking about temperature.

“Let us go.” he drove Ben to Mr. Smoothie. First stop getting Ben a fancy drink, and Ben happily slurped away as they made their way to their next stop.

“Sumo Slammers!” Ben cried happily. Rook loved seeing Ben so excited, he knew if he still had his tail it'd be wagging with glee. Of course he planned a little movie make out session, Gwen had told him that a romance movie would be the perfect thing to take someone for a date, but a romance movie didn't scream Ben.

Oh he was still planning to get his make out session. Once the movie ended and the credits began to roll Ben had calmed down from his excitement and Rook pulled him in for a kiss. Ben shivered in delight and he settled in Rook's lap and made out with his boyfriend till the lights came on.

“Wow, that was wow...” he rubbed his lips, they were still tingly.

“Worth the wait.” he kissed Ben again this time just a peck. The ushers would be there soon and they had a busy day ahead. While Ben was refilling the popcorn Rook pulled out a list from his pocket. The list read: Perfect Date Formula

He had already checked off pre date smoothie, now he checked off movie, and movie make out. 'Alright next I will take Ben shopping in Under Town.' he slipped the list back into his pocket before Ben could see.

They were off heading into Under Town for some shopping. “Rook I'm not much of a shopper.”

“Just pick out something you want and it is yours.” the market area was teaming with life. Everyone was buying or selling or trading. They walked through the market, Rook holding Ben's hand.

'This is really nice.' the newly made revonnahgander thought.

“Oi sunny how much for the beta.” they passed by a gray skinned, tentacled alien with 4 eyes and 9 long tentacle like arms.

“Excuse me?” Rook growled.

“Rook leave it,” he tugged on his alpha's arm.

“Your beta, I can see he's quite pure he'd fetch a hefty price. I have a large clientele that'd love to break in a beta.”

“Ben is not for sale!” his hand was going for his proto-tool, but Ben stopped him.

“Rook enough.” the alien salesman froze.

“Ben as in Ben Tennyson!” gray skin turned white in fear. “Forgive me!” he used a teleport and vanished from sight.

“Ben I am sorry, he should not have spoken to you like that.”

“I am fine Rook, but do not forget I am the great Ben Tennyson I can stick up for myself.”

“I know, it is my alpha instinct I want to protect you.” he made a quick call to the plumbers, they'd pick up the creep in no time. Teleport always leaves a trail.

“So I guess being a beta is pretty dangerous huh?”

“Well it would be common on Revonnah, for males to seek to court you before you went into heat, that way you could choose someone to mate with by the time you go into heat. Since you are already in heat it makes things more difficult, even with my scent marking.”

“What other ways?”

“If enough males wanted you there could be a duel for your hand with the strongest male winning claiming you.” Ben held his hand tighter.

“But there are none on this planet besides me and you.”

“Other alien races have an alpha and beta dynamics, being a beta even of another species would make you quite the prize for males. I fear even more so being who you are.”

“So I just gotta stick close to you. My big strong alpha. I can live with that for now but this heat thing sucks.” Rook kissed his forehead.

“It will not be long Kitten, and I promise to protect you, besides once we mate that is forever even another alpha would not dare to break such a bond. However the main cause is beta males are so rare, and legends say beta males produce the strongest offspring.”

“I kinda get it.” he went on to browse through another shops wares.

Rook was happy to hear back from the plumbers saying that they got the jerk from earlier. He breathed a sigh of relief, and kept his focus on Ben who was marveling at some of the alien merchandise. As the two shopped about the young beta had more notice.

Malice and two other appoplexians took notice of the sexy beta. 'HOT DAMN THAT IS WHEN SEXY BETA, HE SMELLS A TAD LIKE BEN TENNYSON, OH YEAH MALICE IS SO GONNA TAP THAT ASS!' he looked at his two cohorts with him shared a look. They nodded and proceeded to stalk the young couple.

Shopping went well, Ben bought some clothing, soft silk that would feel nice against his fur. He got it when Rook was checking out something. “I look forward to seeing everything you bought.”

“I'll put on a show for you later Tiger.” he cupped his cheek and placed a kiss on his lips.

“I look forward to it.” he wrapped his arms around him. Ben noticed Rook hadn't picked up anything yet.

“I thought we were both shopping.”

“We are what I seek lies at the next stand.” he led Ben over to said stand and there were a variety of tech pieces.

“You are such a gear head.” they spent some time there, Ben found it cute how Rook got so excited for new tools and things. 'He's adorable.'

“Bet you can't wait to trick out your ride.”

“Sometime, but for now my focus is all you, my sweet Kitten.” he nuzzled Ben's cheek, and the boy giggled.

“Rook I'm okay, you've been taking care of me, just having you near me makes me feel better. I'm sure I can handle some time away so you can work on your TRUK.” he nuzzled back, and Rook let out a purr of his own.

“You are too kind.” They hit a few more shops, Ben picking up some things at a little shop that had more private items. “What did you buy?” Ben blushed, it coming out purple.

“It...is...a...secret!” he gave kisses between each word. He pulled away with a smirk.

While Ben walked ahead, Rook checked off shopping on the list. 'Next stop Ice cream.'

The Artificial Tiffin Ice Cream Shop had gotten huge, and was now equally big like Mr. Smoothy it helped that Ben endorsed it. Ben sat at a table while Rook stood in line to get their ice cream. Ben hummed happily to himself, but he stopped when he felt the fur on the back of his neck stand on end.

He turned only to get a bag thrown over his head and he was dragged away by three large appoplexians.

When Rook returned to the table he was shocked to see Ben gone. “Ben?” he saw their stuff still there and knew Ben wouldn't have left them unattended by choice. He touched his belt and he was in armor in a second. He whipped his proto-tool out and went into scanner mode. Thankfully he could still track the omnitrix.

-x-

Ben struggled as the bag was removed and he found himself on some kind of ship, it was docked, he didn't feel that usual flying feeling he got on ships. What bugged him was he had three obviously horny alien felines all over him. “LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MALICE FUCK HE SMELLS GOOD” one was sniffing his pits.

“LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MALICE HE TASTES EVEN BETTER.” the other one licked his cheek. “HE'S GOT SOME ALPHA'S SCENT ON HIM”

“LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING IT'S JUST A SCENT MARKING, THE ALPHA HAS NO CLAIM OH YEAH!”

“Malice please don't do this to me.” Malice was nuzzling his crotch. All three were alphas and were releasing a strong pheromone that was making Ben's head spin. His heat suddenly increased causing his cock to harden and his insides to ache. “I don't love you I love Rook!”

“LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BEN TENNYSON YOU WILL LOVE MALICE, CAUSE MALICE WILL BE THE BEST ALPHA YOU'VE EVER HAD.” he lifted up Ben's shirt and began teasing his perky nipples in white fur.

“Ahh!” he moaned, it got worse as the appoplexian who had licked his cheek moved down to suck on one of his perky buds. “Noooo!” the sniffer began licking him now, switching between sniffs and licks. Even Malice began licking his aroused bulge in his pants. “St-Stop!”

His mind was going, the pleasure and pheromones were making him lose it. 'No I don't want this I want Rook I know they're just following their instincts but I want Rook!”

Boom!

The back of the ship got blasted open. “WHAT THE?!” the appoplexians turned to look to see a very angry revonnahgander.

“Take your hands of him!” he had his blaster aimed at them.

“LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ROOK BLONKO, MALICE THINKS BEN TENNYSON IS HOT AND I WILL NOT GIVE UP SUCH A SEXY BETA. IF YOU WANT HIM YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME FOR HIM!' Rook didn't hesitate he opened fire and shot all three of them off Ben.

“Kitten are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he moved over to grab his proto-tool. It shifted into a staff. “Let's teach these guys a lesson.” the ship was filled with growls. Rook fought Malice while Ben took on the two.

Rook was slightly distracted, watching Ben kick butt was amazing, he was truly a skilled revonnahgander, and his skill with the proto-tool was impressive. He was taking on two alphas at once. He turned his focus on Malice.

Thankfully he's sparred against Ben as Rath. Malice was a skilled fighter but he didn't have Ben's creativity. He read his opponents moves and dodged the attacks while dealing his own blows. Malice was losing and fast, and he got madder which led to him making mistakes. He set his weapon to stun and gave Malice one final jolt when he got rushed.

The shock and fatigue knocked Malice out, and Rook stood atop him in victory. He looked over and saw Ben atop the two. “Ben!” he rushed over and scooped his boyfriend up in his arms. “I'm sorry I'm so sorry.”

“Contractions.”

“I am sorry,” Ben let out a laugh.

“It is okay it is very cute.” he kissed him and the two went into full make out.

“I need to shower. I smell like appoplexian.” Rook frowned. He didn't agree but this totally ruined their date.

“Sure.” He got Ben back to the plumber base and he got in the shower alone. He pulled out his list and sighed. 'So much for the perfect date.' he crumpled the list up and tossed it towards the waist basket it bounced off the rim and landed on the floor.

Ben came out in nothing but his omnitrix collar and towel. He saw the crumpled ball on the floor and picked it up. He opened it and sighed, a smile on his lips. He ditched the towel and went over to his boyfriend and pressed against his back. “Some date huh?”

“It ended badly.”

“I have had worse.” he nuzzled Rook's neck. “This would not even my top 10 worst dates.”

“You were kidnapped and almost mated because I was not there.”

“Now do not get all overprotective on me. I should have been more on guard. I was just so relaxed and happy with you. You make me so safe and happy Rook and that is not a bad thing.”

“Ben, I love you.”

“I love you to.” Rook took off his armor and clothes. They got into bed and began frotting as they made out. Ben was on top, rocking his hips so his furry balls wold bounce and rub against Rook's. Rook growled and purred. Ben must have been extra horny, he was a tad more wild than before.

Rook's hands roamed his back, tracing over his black stripes as they roamed lower to Ben's rear. “Ahh Rook!” Rook took the chance to attack Ben's neck, nipping and sucking on it making Ben cry out in pleasure.

His hips bucked and the two shuddered as they found their release together. Cum sprayed and coated between them. Ben cuddled up to Rook and he in turn wrapped his arms around his beta. They fell into a blissful slumber, yeah they'd wake up sticky but small price to pay for how good they felt.

To be continued

Chap 7 Supportive

Max is happy the two are so close but worries that Rook hasn't told his family yet. Will a surprise day pass bring more trouble than solutions. Rook's family arrives oh man.

End preview


End file.
